earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiori
Basic Stats Name: Kiori Wendt Nicknames: Psycho Title: Junior Priestess of Gnomergan Race: Gnome Class: Warlock Professions: Tailoring (Master), Enchanting Guild: MT Age: 52 Sex: Female Hair Color: Bright Pink Eye Color: Green Skin Tone: Tanned Height: 2' 5" Weight: 42 lbs. Physical Appearance Garments/Armor Working Kiori prefers the dark red robes and black hat of her true profession when out in the bush. A long sword and a dark orb filling her hands. For someone who spends a great deal of time in less civilized areas her clothes seem to be immaculate. Relaxing When wandering about town this "Junior Priestess," trades in her dark orb for a long white staff and makes sure that her vast collection of religious medallions are prominently displayed. Other Kiori's bright pink hair is kept up in a pair of pigtails, at all times. If she happens to be wearing a hat she carefully pushes her hair up into it so that the moment the hat is removed the pigtails revealed in all their glory. A large collection of holy symbols rest around Kiori's neck, held on with various necklaces, chains, pieces of leather or even twine. How she can pick an individual medallion from the mess is impossible to understand. Kiori smells faintly of brimstone. History Born in Kharanos, Kiori grew up quite normally. At the earliest opportunity Kiori attempted to enroll in mage training but was rejected on the grounds that she lacked the skill to master the arcane arts. She was directed to Stormwind to try to learn the arcane and was accepted. However two years of what she considered to be pointless study grated on the impatient gnome. After discovering a textbook on the use of the nether in one of her clandestine library raids Kiori began to study it's use. After an encounter with a powerful succubus during a botched summoning Kiori abandoned all pretense of learning the arcane and instead devoted herself to becoming a warlock. After several years of study Kiori was finally able to resummon the succubus, properly this time. Since that time Kiori's studies have taken on a less fevered pace. Demons Bizfip The imp, quite possibly the most annoying one of all time. Kiori has lost track of the number of times she's beaten, mauled, threatened, and nearly killed the imp in vain attempts to control his behavior. She has instead settled on the simple option of killing him outright when he misbehaves, sending him back to the Nether the hard way. Bizfip is overjoyed that his mistress is more wrapped up in her succubus, and more apt to call on the voidwalker than him. While it means he doesn't visit the Prime Material as often, it means he's sent back to the Nether that much less. Zanggrave Kiori's loyal voidwalker, Zanggrave follows her orders without question or qualm. While the few that have seen the demon perceive only a mindless creature Kiori is well aware of his intelligence and makes excellent use of it. Zanggrave's loyalty to Kiori is deeper than simple fel domination and he sacrifices what little body he has to protect her knowing that she will look after him. Domriel Kiori's first contact with Domriel set in motion the events that eventually led to her becoming a warlock. Their second Contact led to her enslavement to Kiori, not something she had planned for. Since then the two's relationship is a mish-mash of mutual loathing and lust which Kiori describes as, "Simultaneously wanting to carve her face up with a dull knife, and kiss it all night long." Domriel is eternally at Kiori's side, never given even a moments respite in the Nether. Around the succubi's throat is a black arcanite collar with cruel barbs, most of the time a bit of purple blood can be seen on the metal, that is if you could see her, because she's usually invisible in public. Psych Alignment: Neutral Evil Personality: To a random bystander, Kiori's morals are a confusing mishmash of sweetheart and demon, and she can switch from one extreme to another in an instant. What might get giggled at from one person will get another subjected to a long, slow, excruciating death in another for reasons known only to her. In truth, while Kiori is quite bubbly and happy her joy is a thin veneer over her cold calculating core. While her mirth is real, years of gaes-induced obsession have given her a heart of diamond and a spine of pure adamantium. When she finds something she wants there is little that will stand in her way. Kiori balks at the killing of innocents, though this has more to do with simply avoiding attention than any true moral qualms. In fact, much of Kiori's public persona is dedicated to avoiding attention, billing herself as a "Junior Priestess of Gnomergan," and claiming to worship Elune. She admits to her true nature only to a few select friends such as Tyyrlym and Anhala. No matter what though, she sleeps soundly. Stories Unwilling Obsession Category:Alliance Category:Gnome Category:Warlock